1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refilling type transfer tool used for transferring a transferring object such as a tape glue, a correction tape or the like to a transferred object such as a paper or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this king of refill type transfer tool, there have been considered various structures in which a case having a half dividing structure has a transferring object and a feeding mechanism part for feeding the transferring object out of the case built-in, and a member to be replaced is counterchanged by a new one by separating the case in the case that the transfer tool is finished (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-178694). The transfer tool disclosed in the publication is structured such that a case is formed by a half dividing structure (in which one is called a first case and the other is called a second case tentatively), the first case has a coating tape, a reel and a transfer head built-in, the second case has mechanical parts such as gears or the like built-in, the transfer tool can be set to a usable state by engaging an engagement hook and a locking portion at a desired position in a state of fitting the first case and the second case so as to assemble as an integral case, and a cartridge can be replaced by a new one by regarding the first case having the coating tape or the like built-in as the cartridge.
In the transfer tool having the structure mentioned above, since the case has the half fitting casing structure constituted by the first case and the second case, in the case that a force applying the transfer head to the transferred object such as the paper or the like at a time of using is too strong, or in the case that a force of a user holding the case at a time of using is too strong, a deflection is generated in the case itself, and an unnecessary pressing force is applied to the parts within the case, whereby it is impossible to suitably deliver the transferring object, so that there is a case that a transferring performance is deteriorated. Further, since the structure is made such that the engagement hook and the locking portion are engaged in the state in which the first case and the second case are fitted to each other, it is hard to assemble the integral case until the first case and the second case which are temporarily separated are accurately positioned, and a labor hour for positioning is troublesome.